User blog:Firebrand794/Urban Ninja vs. Mustached Cowboy: Epic Rap Battles of Randomness
This was a random thing that happened on the ERB wiki chat between Coupe and I, I said the first line of this battle, and it just went from their, until we got to the third vere, where my internet screwed up for a bit. And it is in the style of Rasputin vs. Stalin. Soo yeah... enjoy! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! Urban Ninja VS. Mustached Cowboy! Begin! Urban Ninja: ' Cool mustache, Cowboy try messing with a ninja you'll be sorry, boy How many sheriffs does it take To turn the wild west into a union of ruinous rednecks? It's a disgrace what you did to your own pardners. Your friend shot you like a tumbleweed and now you're a gardener, You're from Texas, sweet Texas, and the wanted posters unfold ya A s a messed up whiskey-drinker, bent in the mind Who shot a deputy but had paid the price With the destruction of random innkeepers lives You're a man of cows,I win ninja fights Big revolver, mystic known to hypnotize, I could end you with a chest slash from my knife. '''Mustached Cowboy: ' Look into my gun, you black pantied ninja See the soul of the man who made the wild west his bitch, ah You think I give a fuck about that deputy? My own pardner got shot at the inn, and I didn't save that puny. Y'all got off easy when kicked by Bruce Lee. Leave you full of holes and make you bleed. All your sensei's? BLEED! All your Asian friends? BLEED! Anyone who sold you nunchucks? BLEED! Hogtie you for days til you waste away I even kill motherfuckers when my bounty's paid Pride of Eastwood, took Wayne out of the picture Drop a cactus on you harder than I down a pitcher! '''Stormtrooper: I have no cactus for you, who ruined everything my badass cameo was doing to stop Darth Vad-er! I fought the army of rebels, the Sith lords empire, have brought me here to cap a laser in both of yo asses! Lemme start with you there, 80's mustache, looking worse than ugly asses from the show 'Slash', It's hip-hop lightsaber, green over red, 'Cause I spit harder than your Revolver spits lead! And Ninja, you were suppose to be my INSPIRATION, but your coolness died down like your secret nation! Our movie's future was bright, you thought your shows were fine? n ow you stopped the greatest Hexology since the birth of Palpatine! 'Dalek: ' Beep Beep Beep Beep. Did somebody say future? Yo I'm the droid, been deployed, to you boys, leave you all destroyed. Shot down the two doctors, Who and Emmett Brown, no doubt! If you are a generic character? Time to get out! I had the balls to try and kill a time lord, playa, Shot his ass like I was the USA, FUCK YEAH! You two need gun control (Beep) you need some noodles (Beep) And you all need to learn who here is the true rule, dude. 'Spartan: ' Did somebody say, true ruler? Naaaaaai, you want to mess with me? I spit sharp spears when I'm crushing these beats. Peeps run when I'm emerging, While I'm battling Persians, Doing shield throws and slicing off heads of you virgins . I'm a Greek soldier in my prime! My enemies don't distract me. The last man who attacked me, got decapitated, so skýla come at me! You don't know what your starting, when you try to bust a rhyme against a hardened Spartan, You'll find that this Greek is the MC of the whole entire ERB! Quick note: In the Spartan verse, Nai is Greek for Yeah and skýla is Greek for Bitch. Who won? Urban Ninja Mustached Cowboy Stormtrooper Dalek Spartan Category:Blog posts